bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Speed Lucana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40295 |no = 877 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 11, 12, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Summoner who led many civilians to Elgaia during the last stages of the war with the gods. Believing in the words of the gods, Lucana was able to successfully save many people with her powers. However, she would lose most of her comrades during the process of crossing Lucius's gate, leaving her without much to smile about after making it to the other side. It is said that a soldier was always seen by her side after that, and their story continues to be passed down in Elgaia to this day. |summon = Our losses were too great. Was there truly a need for such grief? I will never forget any of them! |fusion = We can feel the will of those we tried to protect within you. Let's pave the future together! |evolution = He was always by my side because he didn't want to fail me. So I'll press on too! | hp_base = 4085 |atk_base = 1271 |def_base = 1224 |rec_base = 1522 | hp_lord = 5950 |atk_lord = 1749 |def_lord = 1723 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6692 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 1947 |def_breaker = 1525 |atk_guardian = 1551 |def_guardian = 1921 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1624 | hp_oracle = 5653 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Magic |lsdescription = Large reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Rising Invocation |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Atk, Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2100~2300 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP, 60% boost to the parameters |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Liberation |sbbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Atk reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of opponent's Atk and/or Def stats |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40294 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = The Last Summoner Token |bazaar_1_desc = Great Fire of Hope Swift Blue Silence Dark Green Wisdom Golden Purpose Guided by Great Light Black Whirldwind |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0024_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Lucana3 }}